(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous resin dispersion useful in preparing coating materials and toners for electrophotography.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
One of the present inventors Kazuo Tsubuko, together with Eiichi Kawamura, previously proposed a method of manufacturing a non-aqueous latex of thermoplastic resin in U.S. Ser. No. 602,103, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,488. This method is for the purpose of manufacturing a non-aqueous latex of thermoplastic resin, which is considered to have nuclei nucleus consisting of wax or polyethylene, from acrylic ester monomer through the procedure comprising (1) the step of polymerization, (2) the step of esterification, (3) the step of grafting and (4) the step of cooling and adsorption, in that order, in the presence of a non-aqueous solvent (namely, aliphatic hydrocarbon or halogen derivative thereof), wherein wax or polyethylene having a softening temperature of 60.degree. - 130.degree. C is added during to any one of said steps so as to be dissolved in the reaction mixture and is quenched thereafter. However, this method is defective in that it comprises so many reaction steps that much time is required for the reaction, the productivity is low, and particularly in the esterification step as well as the grafting step, the yield is low and the irregularity of the reaction product is conspicuous, entailing lack of uniformity in the yield and properties of the final products.